


Here's My Gift to You

by MmmmCherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Donghyuck and Mark allegedly have a baby, Gift Wrapping Station, M/M, No they don't, fluff??, jkjkjk, unless??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries
Summary: In where Taeyong buys a secret Christmas gift for Doyoung, and brings it to a gift wrapping station the postal office to wrap it, only to find out that Doyoung is actually working there.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Here's My Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read this fic! This is a Christmas fic that I wanted to write, for this year. Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Note: The gift wrapping station is in a mall

Ah yes, Christmas.

The holiday that survives off of capitalism and Coca Cola ads. The one holiday everyone says is their favorite in the first half of the year, then immeaditly regrets saying when they have to buy gifts for the people they care about, and the people they HAVE to be nice to cause, "Aunt Jenny just loves you. She nags about your hair for a reason." 

The mall is a staple part of this money hungry annual event. Large men with white beards dress up as a fantasy based character that Doyoung had to learn was indeed not real at the ripe age of 5 (curse you Gongmyung) with a bunch of photographers taking pictures of crying babies that are sitting on the laps of said old man. There are gigantic pine trees that the mall set up so people can take mediocre pictures with and post it on their Instagram, and the random assortments of wreaths that hang from the ceiling and railings that could honestly fall off and crush someone if one were to untie them. Let's not forget about the train that goes around the mall with screaming children that could run anyone over if they're not careful enough. 

You can tell Doyoung loves this holiday. 

To be honest, he would love it more if he didn't have to spend his month working at a temporary gift wrapping station the post office set up for people with average cutting and taping skills to wrap the presents for those who can't. 

Sure, he could go out and enjoy the Christmas trees and take mediocre pictures of his own, or go to the cafes that like to put up cute Christmas decorations while also serving their annual specials (that always either include hot chocolate, peppermint or both. Cause creativity). But no, Doyoung has to stay in one spot for 5 hours while occasionally taking breaks, five days a week, arguing with a middle age lady that yes, this is the correct way to wrap a Star Wars figurine and you just have poor fine motor skills. 

"You look dead" Johnny, Doyoung's upperclassman and dorm roommate, astutely observes. Doyoung adjusts the itchy Santa hat the postal workers made him wear and gives a dead stare at the older. "Honestly who isn't" he answers. Johnny snorts and puts his gifts on the table. "Well since I like to see you suffer, I would like you to wrap 3 presents thank you." Doyoung groans, making Johnny chuckle, and takes the boxes and weighs them. "What wrapping paper you want. Derpy snowman, fancy hail, or Rudolph the Reindeer who happens to have a rash on his nose." 

"Uh, I'll take fancy hail thank you." 

Doyoung mutters a "nice choice" and puts the price of the wrapping paper into the iPad that had a nausea inducing red and green cover that was brighter then Yuta's Santa hat that he bought for $2 at some sketchy street market.

"You know, rumor has it that Lee Taeyong is currently trying to find a Christmas gift for you right now" Johnny says with a smirk. Doyoung doesn't react (well not externally at least, on the inside his heart started beating faster as soon as he heard the name "Lee Taeyong") and keeps wrapping. "And this should interest me because??" the younger asks. 

"Oh? You're not interested in the news I came bearing to you? You're not gonna react to the fact that Lee Taeyong, your crush of 4 years, is getting you a gift?" Doyoung rolls his eyes. "We get each other gifts all the time hyung." Johnny crosses his arms. "Getting each other coffee does not count" he says. "We bought the coffee for each other with our own money right? A gift is usually something you spend your money/time on for another being. I spent my precious $4 for the caramel macchiato he loves, and he spent his $4 for my gracious americano." 

Johnny takes his turn to roll his eyes. "Admit it, you're pretty stoked" Doyoung tapes the first box together and looks up at the older. "I'm not stoked, because that rumor is just a rumor. Taeyong hyung only thinks of me as his classmate, nothing else." 

That sentence. That very clump of words right there, makes Johnny scoff to the side, then dramatically whip his head at Doyoung, and slam his hands on the crappy table the post office bought on sale from the stationary store with the look of threat in his eyes. "Jesus could you not? Do you want these gifts wrapped or not?"

"Kim Doyoung" Johnny says in his most serious voice (which ends up not sounding serious). "Stop acting like a oblivious shoujo anime girl and admit that true love is right in front of your face!" Doyoung scans the older up and down, his face filled with judgement. "Not me you idiot, Taeyong! Watch, he's going to appear in front of you the day we break for winter break in front of our dorm with a nicely wrapped box for you, in his hands." 

"Sure, sure, sure. How much did this Jojo figurine cost? It looks expensive, are you positive you want me to wrap it, and not a professional?" 

Johnny takes off his hands from the table and crosses his arms. "Aright then, since you won't believe me, how about a bet?" Doyoung looks up from the Jojo figurine on the table. A bet huh? Sounds intriguing. 

"If Lee Taeyong really does show up in front your dorm with a gift, specifically for you, then you gotta help me with something." Doyoung raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms together as well. "Alright, what will that be?" he asks. "You, gotta help me score a date with Jung Yoonoh" Johnny replies, pointing a finger at the younger. Doyoung scoffs to the side and shakes his head with a smug smile. "Bruh, that's easy, everyone knows that dude is way over his heels for you." Johnny responds with a tut, and says in a mocking voice; "No he doesn't, he's only my cLAsSmATE." 

Doyoung drops the smile and goes back to wrapping Johnny's second gift. "Fine, but if I win, you have to watch over the Dreamies for a whole day." The smile creeps back onto Doyoung's face when he sees the look of horror on Johnny's. The Dreamies are the friend group of Doyoung's cousin, Lee Jeno. Everyone in Doyoung's sphere knows that these group of middle schoolers are terrifying little children who may or may not have come from outer space. Last time Doyoung had to babysit them, three of them got lost at a gas station 5 miles away from the house, Jeno ended up on the roof, 2 of them were fighting over a burnt potato, and one of them was hugging his knees while rocking back and forth and mumbling something about cheese and crackers. 

(It's up to you on who did what) 

"Fine, we got ourselves a deal." Johnny sticks his hand out towards Doyoung, to which the younger accepts and shakes. "I can't wait to go on that date" Johnny says. "And I can't wait to watch you suffer while trying to figure out how Donghyuck fought with a raccoon." 

"By the way, the gift wrapping plus the weight of the boxes will cost $30.45." 

"Uh..do you have a roommates discount?" 

"Come on man, I have bills to pay." 

"Which we pay together."

"Which you haven't bothered to pay your half yet." 

This conversation would continue for 10 minutes until Johnny finally caves in and spends his precious $30, for something he could've done himself. 

.

Lee Taeyong likes Kim Doyoung. 

Now obviously, he knows that Doyoung likes him back. He remembers all of the times Doyoung had stared at him, or had a shade of red on his cheeks whenever they talk to each other. Don't get him wrong though, he's happy that Doyoung likes him back, and quite admittedly, he gets pretty flustered around the younger too. 

Though does Doyoung know that Taeyong likes him back? 

According to sources (read: Ten and Taeyong's little brother, Mark), it seems to be that Doyoung may or may not be oblivious to Taeyong's great love of 5 years for him. 

Sure, they've only interacted with each other as study partners, but quite honestly those study sessions are the only reason why Taeyong studies. Who would want to study by themselves when they can study with someone that's smart, pretty, cute, tall, gorgeous-

The point is, is that Taeyong likes Doyoung.

A lot. 

And he wants to show it to him. You know, maybe drop some hints that say yes Doyoung, Taeyong has been in love with you since his senior year of high school. 

So here he is at the mall, buying a Christmas gift for the younger,

and maybe, just maybe, to also formulate a plan to ask him out on a date. 

We're getting risky, but hey he likes him, he likes him back. It's possible. 

With him to help Taeyong to buy the perfect gift for Doyoung is his best friend Ten and his college dorm roommate Yoonoh. 

"Ok I get the bunny doll, cause it refers to a little inside joke you guys have and it is very cute-" 

(Taeyong likes to call Doyoung a bunny. The younger gets embarrassed about it, but he thinks it's adorable.)

"-but why on Earth are you getting him a plant?" 

Taeyong turns to Ten with a pout, a rosemary pot in his hand along with a bunny rabbit being squeezed between his chest and arm. "Because, Doyoung told me he wanted to get a herb plant for his room to act sort of like a air freshener" he replies. "Then, why don't you just get him one of those Glade plug in thingys?" Yoonoh asks, staring at the plant like its a alien child born from the furthermost star from the Milky Way. Taeyong replies with, "Cause it's not good for the environment. Think of this as a natural air freshener given from Mother Nature." 

Ten rolls his eyes and looks around the aisle they were in. Of course, they were in a plant aisle, but to be honest none of them thought that the store would put actual plants on the shelf. Sure there was light coming down from the roof and through the glass tops of each shelf surface, but it seems a bit too inconvenient if you ask Taeyong. "You're taking this to the post office to get it gift wrapped right?" Ten asks. Taeyong nods his head. Ten crosses his arms and tilts his head. "Don't you think it's gonna be pretty hard to wrap a fucking plant?" 

"I'm sure the people there can wrap it just fine. If not, I can always wrap it myself" Taeyong replies. Yoonoh shrugs. "I mean it's what you want to give to him hyung." Taeyong smiles and nods. "Yup! I really hope he likes the gifts. Oh! I should get him some cookies too, he seemed stressed because of finals the last time we studied together." 

"I think the date is gonna cover for the cookies dude, save some of your money for the wrapping and when you go out with Doyoung" Ten says. That is true. He should save up so he can take Doyoung to a nice restaurant, or a museum, or somewhere that's just really fun.

"Ok, then let's go to check out then!"

.

"Oh, hyung I just got a interesting text from Johnny hyung." 

"What is it?" 

"It says that, Doyoung hyung actually works at the gift wrapping station at the post office." 

Taeyong stops in his tracks. 

Wait, that's not good. The gift thing is supposed to be a surprise. 

But then again, Doyoung never mentioned anything about working at the gift wrapping station. 

So naturally, that shouldn't mean that he works there right?

Right?!

"Oh it does, see right here. 'Doyoung works at the gift wrapping station lmao"' Ten says, pointing towards Yoonoh's screen. He scrolls down their text thread down further and snorts. "Wowie that's sad" Taeyong whips his head around. "What's sad?" he asks. Ten waves his other hand. "Don't worry about it." He straightens up and shares a certain look with Yoonoh. One that involved a suspicious smile that looked similar to the Grinch. 

"Yoonoh and I are going to meet with Johnny in the food court, we're getting a little hungry. Are you ok with going to the gift wrapping station by yourself?" 

Well of course, Taeyong is not a kid. What bothers him though is the sudden request to meet Johnny to eat. 

He does feel bad though. It's almost dinner time and he hasn't given a chance for Ten and Yoonoh to eat something. 

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll meet you there when I'm done ok?" he says. Ten and Yoonoh share another sinister looking glance, and nod. "Sure hyung! See ya there!" Yoonoh says, then walks with Ten towards another to the food court that sat on the floor below them. 

After making sure they got to the escalators fine, Taeyong goes back on his trek to the post office with the plant in his hand and the bunny doll in a shopping bag around his arm. He has the ribbon, tissue paper, and gift bags that the store employee can use to wrap the stuff. That way he doesn't have to pay extra for the paper.

You might be asking though, "why can't he just wrap it himself if he has all of the material?" Well when the gift is for your crush, it should be of high quality and perfection, and sadly, Taeyong believes he is not on the level of perfect gift wrapping just yet. 

"I'll make sure they'll put a pretty ribbon on you" Taeyong says to the rosemary plant. "That way, you'll look even more prettier then you are right now. I'm sure Doyoung appreciate it." 

Oh he will. 

Trust me, he will. 

.

Doyoung yawns a big one as he's waiting for someone to come to the station to have their gift wrapped by someone who just wanted a bit of cash so he doesn't get evicted out of his dorm. 

He wonders though. Is what Johnny said really true? Is Taeyong really getting a gift for him? 

Nah, no way, Doyoung shouldn't get his hopes up. Sure they're good study buddies, but they're not THAT close. 

Well, there was that one time when they went to a cat cafe together after a session just for fun. 

There was also that time when they went to the carnival when it was in town. 

Also that time they went to that nice museum when it opened a new music gallery. 

Ok, it could be possible, but it also isn't. 

He sighs and tidies his station a bit. "Just a couple of minutes Doie, then you should be home free. You can probably go to the cafe if its still open. Or, maybe that nice Christmas pop up store. There were nice things in there" he thinks to himself. 

A minute passes by and Doyoung gets bored. He begins to play with some leftover ribbon on the table, when he notices that there's barely any tape left in the dispenser. "Crap, I should probably refill it." 

He reaches down under the table where all of the extra supplies were sitting, and combs through for some tape. "Where is it?" he grumbles. During his rigid search for the small box with a picture of a Christmas tree on it since, the company wanted to keep up with the season (again with the idea of capitalism), a pair of feet walk up to the small table. 

"Excuse me for a bit! I'm looking for some tape refill at the moment. I'll be right with you!" Doyoung says from under the table. He smiles when he sees a new box poking from a bigger box and grabs it. He gets up and begins to replace the tape. 

"Hi, welcome to the Postal Gift Wrapping Service, how may I help you-" 

There he was. Lee Taeyong with his black hair in a nice coat that looks too nice for a college student to be able to afford (though knowing Taeyong, the older may have purchased it from the thrift shop. What a environment friendly man). In his hand was a nice potted rosemary plant and a Target reusable shopping bag hanging from his arm. Doyoung was so startled, that he didn't notice the look of surprise mixed with the look of panic written on his face. 

"O-oh, h-hi hyung!" Doyoung says. "Doyoung calm down, let's assess. That rosemary isn't for you! Well, you did mentioned pretty frequently about how you wanted a rosemary plant, but don't get your hopes up!!" he thinks. 

"Hey!..You uh, you work here?" Taeyong asks. Doyoung nods his head. "Yeah, I uh, been working here every year since high school" he says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Doyoung actually work's here? For real? Awe he look's so cute in his little uniform, wait no Taeyong focus, this is bad!" Taeyong tells himself. 

Taeyong clears his throat and smiles. "That's cool, that means you're really good at gift wrapping huh? That's a really good skill to have during the holiday season" he says" 

"God why does his smile have to be so cute. Stop beating so fast heart!" Doyoung frantically thinks. 

Help these poor men. 

"Yeah" Doyoung says. He looks at the plant in Taeyong's hand and gestures towards it. "So, would you like me to wrap those for you?" he asks. Taeyong stares at Doyoung for a few seconds with a smile on his face before he realizes that Doyoung had said something. He looks down to where Doyoung was pointing at, then looks up. 

"Ok, as long as you don't say WHO'S it's for, it's fine right? Yeah, that should be good!" Taeyong thinks. "Yeah actually, if that's possible." He sets the rosemary down, then pulls out a bunny doll from his bag along with all of the supplies he had with him. "Woah, you're prepared" Doyoung laughs. Taeyong laughs after and sets them on the small table. "Sorry, I figured this could be a good way to save some money" Taeyong says. Doyoung tilts his head ("Gah, he looks like a little rabbit" Taeyong thinks). "If you wanted to save some money, why not wrap it yourself?" he asks. Taeyong pauses with his arm midway in the air with a pair of scissors in his hand. "Oh, this gift is for someone special so I wanted to make it nice for them. I don't really trust my wrapping skills that well." 

Oh, someone..special? 

Doyoung gets caught in his thoughts again while Taeyong is explaining how he would like the gifts wrapped. "He's not talking about me right? No, he's not, maybe he's talking about a family member, or a friend, or..someone..he likes." 

"Doyoung? Doyoung? Kim Doyoung?"

Doyoung snaps out his thoughts. "Sorry, uh so you wanted to just place the rosemary in the bag?" he asks. Taeyong nods. "Yeah, I figured (read: Ten reminded) that wrapping a plant is going to be a bit hard, so a nice ribbon around the pot would be nice." Doyoung nods and looks down at the items that Taeyong had neatly placed. What catches his eyes was a bunny doll that was sitting on the table, staring at him with its pitch black, beady eyes. 

(Don't mind the description, Doyoung actually thinks the doll is pretty cute) 

"Ok...uh, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to charge you since no one has brought their own supplies before, but I guess I'll just charge you for the weight of the items" Doyoung says. He starts by placing the rosemary pot on the small measuring machine, then the bunny doll. After that, he get's to gift wrapping. Taeyong stands there quietly as he watches Doyoung put together the white box Taeyong brought with him, then wrap the doll neatly in tissue paper. Before he could put it into the box, Doyoung gets stopped by the older. "Sorry, could you put this into the box?" Taeyong asks. Doyoung looks down to what was in Taeyong's hand. Taeyong looks down as well, and quickly turns the envelope in his hand when he realized that Doyoung's name was on it. Luckily, the younger doesn't notice and nods his head, then takes the envelope and puts it on top of the bunny.

(Well actually, he saw "Do", but didn't want to say anything in fear he would make things awkward) 

Doyoung closes the box, wraps it, then moves onto the pot. He grabs the red ribbon Taeyong wants him to use and rolls it out. Once he gets the length he wanted, he cuts it then proceeds to tie it around the pot. "So who is this for?" Doyoung asks. Taeyong freezes. What should he say? He didn't think Doyoung would actually ask who this was for, he thought they'd just get through this silently or during a conversation about that nice Christmas decoration store a couple stores down from here. 

"Uh, you know..it's for a uh.. family member" Taeyong replies. Doyoung hums. It looks like he was having a hard time tying the ribbon. "I'm assuming it's for someone young right? You know, because of the doll and everything." 

Doyoung then quickly realizes that it would be pretty strange to gift a kid a rosemary plant. 

Who knows though, what if the kid is a botanic nerd and likes plants.

And..bunny dolls. 

At this point, Taeyong is relieved that Doyoung notice the obvious hints that show that the gift is actually for him and not a plant/bunny loving cousin or something. 

"Uh..yes actually. My niece!" 

"Niece?" Doyoung asks, looking up, his eyes a bit wide. 

Shit, cover it up, cover it up! 

"Y-yes! Niece!" Taeyong says. Doyoung furrows his eyebrows. The last time he checked, he's sure Taeyong doesn't have any older siblings. Another good factor is that Mark, Taeyong's little brother and only sibling, has a boyfriend, someone he's sure, cannot produce a baby on his own. 

The kid is also in 8th grade.

"When did you have a niece?" Doyoung asks. Taeyong tries to muster up the best smile he can and begins to spew out anything that came into his head. 

"Oh, I never told you this before? Mark and Donghyuck...adopted a baby!" 

Ouch

Doyoung stares at Taeyong like he exploded right then and there (to be honest, the older feels like he will at any moment). "Oh..I, just thought you had another sibling or something?" 

Gah, that would've made more sense. 

"Oh, uh no..Mark really likes kids, enough to raise one on his own so we got a..three year old in..the house now. Her name is..Nayoung!" 

Of course, Doyoung isn't that dumb enough to believe that Mark and Donghyuck are actually willing to adopt a child at the age of 14, but he's not gonna say anything for the sake of Taeyong's sanity. 

"Wow! That's uh.. a big responsibility!" Doyoung says, hoping that his tone is enough to seem like he believes in what Taeyong is saying (spoiler; it wasn't, but Taeyong appreciates the attempt). He looks down at the bow he made around the pot and scowls. It was crooked and the ribbon ends were uneven. Admittedly, this was the ugliest bow Doyoung has ever made. Guess he got distracted with the uh..Mark and baby thing. 

"Is there something wrong?" Taeyong asks. "I made the bow all weird" Doyoung mutters with a pout. Taeyong fights the want to squish Doyoung's cheek and assures the younger that it was ok, but Doyoung didn't want to keep it that way. "You said you wanted the gift wrapping to be nice right? At least let me make it less unattractive." Taeyong opens his mouth to protest, but closes it when Doyoung begins to untie the ribbon and retie it back on again. "Thank you Doyoung" he says.

A minute passes by and Doyoung takes a look back to see if the new bow was nice or not. It was better, and much more even, but it was crooked. He takes off the ribbon again and begins to retie it. The next bow turned out to be straight, but the sides were uneven. He unties it again. "Doyoung, it's ok you don't have to make it perfect" Taeyong says, getting a little worried. "No, no, I want to make it nice at the least" Doyoung says. He ties it back on again, and smiles when the bow was tied on perfectly, drops it when he realizes the size of it didn't like nice with how big the pot was. 

"D-Doyoung? It's fine, I can just-"

The ribbon gets untied again. This time, Doyoung notices the frayed ends from the amount of times he retied it. He throws the ribbon to the side and rolls another piece out. "Oh, that isn't really necessary" Taeyong says, catching the ribbon before it hit the floor. Doyoung doesn't answer, and focuses on trying to cut the ribbon at a good length. This time it was too long, so Doyoung cuts the piece to make it shorter. When he tries to wrap it around the pot, it was too short, so he threw it to the side, Taeyong catching it again. 

It was strange for Taeyong to watch the person he's giving this gift to, retying the ribbon over and over again so they can make it perfect, so that the receiver, which is this person right in front of him, thinks the appearance is nice. Yes, Doyoung was doing this over and over again to make it pretty, but low key to also show his crush that he was qualified to wrap this present for him and that he can make a pretty bow. 

Impressing him would be the correct term. 

This time, Doyoung was able to cut the correct length and tie it around the pot. When he takes a step back to see if the bow was nice, he groans in frustration when it's crooked again. Not wanting to watch the younger subject himself to this torture anymore, Taeyong grabs Doyoung's hands and looks at him. He panics when he realizes that he was pretty close to Doyoung's face. The latter himself, was blushing from the minimal distance between them. 

With their hands held together and the non existent gap between them, Taeyong gulps and tries to speak without passing out. "Doie, it's fine, I can fix the ribbon myself later ok? Don't stress over it it's fine" he says in a gentle, quiet tone. "What if the person doesn't like it?" Doyoung asks in the same volume. Taeyong smiles and rubs Doyoung's thumb with his own. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine." He let's go of Doyoung's hands, both of them a little disappointed from the loss of contact, and takes out his wallet. "How much?" Taeyong asks. Doyoung takes a moment to process what had happened, then jolts when he realizes what Taeyong asked him. "Oh! Uh, $7.99" Doyoung replies. Taeyong gives him the money and puts his supplies and the box the bunny is in, into his bag. He grabs the rosemary pot gently, and looks up at Doyoung. Both of them notices the red dust on each other's cheeks and coo internally at how cute the other looked. 

"Uh, when does your shift finish?" Taeyong asks. Doyoung raises his eyebrows and looks at the clock in the post office. "Right now actually, why?" he asks. Taeyong brightens, then quickly tries to calm himself down. "Oh, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to check out the Christmas decoration store that opened recently with me." 

"Sure! I actually was planning to check it out after my shift" Doyoung says with a smile. Taeyong brightens up again and smiles even more. "Great! I'll wait right here for you so we can go together?" Doyoung nods his head. "I won't be long!" he says, untying his apron. He then runs into the office to get his stuff, excited to hang out with the older. Taeyong on the other hand releases a big sigh of relief and smiles to himself. He looks to the side and gets startled when he sees Ten, Yoonoh, and Johnny standing there. Ten had paused mid drink while Johnny and Yoonoh where sipping their smoothies and eating their french fries. "How long have you been standing there?" Taeyong asks. Ten smirks. "Since, 'Doie it's fine, I can fix the ribbon myself'" 

"Let's leave them to it shall we?" Johnny says, and walks pasts Taeyong with the others. "Good luck hyung!' Yoonoh says as he passes by. Taeyong turns and watches them walk off with his jaw slightly opened. "Hey!" he hears. He turns around sees Doyoung in a oversized hoodie that made him more adorable then he already is. "What happened?" he asks innocently. Taeyong closes his mouth and shakes his head. "Come on" he says, and walks with the younger to the store. 

When it was time for Taeyong to give the gift, Doyoung was pretty shocked to learned that it was actually for him. 

He was also pretty shocked, when Taeyong had confessed to him that he had liked him for as long as he did. 

"Wait, so this wasn't for your non existent niece?" he asks. Taeyong shakes his head and smiles sheepishly. "No, that was actually just a lie so I didn't ruin the surprise" he says. "Sorry for.. making you wrap your own gift, I uh, didn't know what to do at the moment." 

Doyoung stares at the older with his mouth open, which then turns into a sweet smile. He leans down and gives a quick peck on Taeyong's cheek. "So, when's our date?" he asks, with a smile, which in turn made Taeyong smile. 

They would go on a nice shopping date then a dinner the day after winter break started. 

The week affter that, Taeyong would help Doyoung in setting Johnny and Yoonoh up, to which Johnny had complained since he had planned for Doyoung to do it by himself. 

Nonetheless, it was a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
